Dryads
Dryads are the beautiful nymphs of the woods and forests. Characteristics Dryads are nymphs linked to the woods and forests of the world. They are the guardians of the woods and will protect it and its creatures. Forest nymphs are responsible for the well being and health of their forest home. They keep the woods green and healthy. Dryads are gentle and friendly beings but will not hesitate to attack hunters, woodcutters or anyone who tries to destroy the woodland land. Dryads are secretive and elusive beings who are rarely ever seen by humans and as a result, they are believed to be nothing more than legends and fairy tales. Many beings do not believe that wood nymphs exist. Nymphs are wary of humans and try to avoid making contact with them due to their fear of woodcutters and their axes. However, they often help people lost in the woods. Wood nymphs guard their forests relentlessly as it is the source of their magic and life force. If a forest linked to a dryad or dryads, is destroyed, the dryad will also die. Unlike their hamadryad cousins, dryads can leave the forest for years. Forest nymphs can fall in love with mortals and can choose to become human. When human, dryads can leave their forest forever. A dryad can regain her wood nymph statues by returning to her forest. Dryads, unlike most creatures of magic, are good, kind and benevolent. They care deeply for their woods and forests and the creatures that live there. They also care for beings lost in the woods and will often help them. Forest nymphs love dancing, frolicking and darting through the trees and love listening to music. Friendly by nature, dryads are often found in places where their is a high population of magical creatures. Barely ever seen alone, dryads love company and are usually seen in groups of three, five or ten. Dryads love being free among the trees and hate being stuck inside as it feels suffocating. When human, dryads can live comfortably in human settlements without feeling suffocated. Though friendly and kind, wood nymphs can be fierce if someone threatens their forest. As their survival depends on their forest, dryads guard and protect their woods selfishly. If someone tries to destroy their woods, they will transform the woods into a frightening and terrifying place. Physical Appearance Dryads are beautiful tall women dressed in flowing robes of foliage and flowers. They are tall and slim with long branch-like limbs. Dryad skin is reminiscent of tree bark. They look just like human women but there are few differences. The tips of a dryad's pointed ears and fingers are bright green. A wood nymph's hair is long and leafy. A dryad's eyes reflect all the colors of their wood. Powers and Abilities Magic *Wood nymphs can control and grow all forms of plants, trees, nuts, fruits, flowers, roots and vegetables. They can manipulate all the forces of their woods, lift plants, rocks, leaves and trees telepathically, control the movements of plants, enhance the vegetation around them, magically shrink and grow plants, change their shape and color and even make plants grow in winter. Powerful dryads can transform others into trees and plants. * Wood nymphs can control their forest environment. A dryad can easily turn a peaceful, tranquil woodland glade into a maze of monstrous trees and thorns. *Dryads can sense the presence of others the minute they step foot in their forest. A dryad can sense the presence of animals and they can tell if someone's intentions are true or bad. *Dryads are immortal beings. They can live for eternity without aging. They can only die if their forest is destroyed. Dryads also heal much more rapidly. *Forest nymphs can telepathically communicate with plants and animals. They can sense their presence, whether they are dangerous or safe, male or female and their feelings and emotions. Abilities *Dryads are fast, very fast. Forest nymphs posses inhuman grace, speed and agility. Dryads posses spider-like reflexes and can leap from tree to tree like a frog. Wood nymphs are also excellent climbers and can cling to and climb any tree. *Nymphs can communicate with all woodland creatures, great and small, like birds, fawns and even wood lice. Weaknesses A dryad's life is tied to her forest. If someone cut down even a single tree, she will feel it. If the forest was destroyed, the dryads of that forest would also die. Dryads also fear fire and ice as they can also harm the forest and the dryads themselves.Category:Merlin Dryads are weak when they are away from their forests for to long. The forest is the source of their powers. But once they return, they become strong and immortal once more.Category:Characters